danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bracia Madarai
Bracia Madarai (斑井兄弟 Madarai kyōdai) są postaciami, występującymi w Danganronpa/Zero. Początkowo uważano braci za Superlicealnego Ochroniarza '(超高校級の「ボディーガード」''chō kōkō kyū no “bodīgādo”) o imieniu '''Isshiki Madarai (斑井 一式), okazało się jednak, że tak na prawdę jest to ósemka rodzeństwa Isshiki, Nisshiki '''(二式), Misshiki (三式), Yosshiki (四式), Sasshiki (五式), Rosshiki (六式), Shisshiki (七式) oraz '''Yasshiki (八式). Bohaterowie posiadają tytuł Superlicealnego Rodzeństwa '(超高校級の「多胎児」''chō kōkō kyū no “tataiji”). Wspomniano, że są oni byłymi członkami samorządu Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, jednak prawdopodobnie byli jedynie ochroniarzami prawdziwych członków. Nie zginęli podczas Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei oraz szukają zemsty na jej sprawcach. Prawie wszyscy bracia zostali zamordowani przez Mukuro Ikusabę, jedynie Isshiki zginął z rąk Junko Enoshimy. Jeden z braci pojawił się w ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World' ''wraz z Ryoko oraz Yasuke. Wygląd Wszyscy bracia są do siebie niezwykle podobni, dzięki czemu przez sporą ilość czasu byli uważani za jedną osobę. Są wysokimi mężczyznami ze smukłymi ciałami. Mają również długie, czarne włosy. .Bohaterowie posiadają małe oraz wąskie oczy, przypominające nieco oczy jaszczurki. Każdy z nich ma także niezwykle długi język wystający z ust. Zazwyczaj ubrani są w czarne mundurki. Osobowość Isshiki jest osobą niezwykle ostrożną oraz czujną, jednak wielokrotnie zostało powiedziane, że nie urodził się z tymi cechami a potrzebował ich w pełnieniu obowiązków ochroniarza samorządu szkolnego. Reszta braci poszła w jego ślady, oprócz tego całe rodzeństwo Madarai nie chce zhańbić swojego nazwiska a duma jest dla bohaterów niezwykle ważna. Ryoko często określa ich jako postacie egoistyczne, którym zależy tylko na dobrej sławie. Wszyscy bracia obiecali pomścić członków samorządu szkolnego, który zostali zamordowani podczas Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Szukają więc sprawcy wspomnianego incydentu, jednocześnie obwiniając się o śmierć całego samorządu, gdyż nie byli w stanie ich ochronić. W stosunku do swojej "ofiary" są brutalni, okrutni oraz bezwzględni. Całe rodzeństwo gotowe jest zrobić wszystko aby dopaść osobę, którą postawili sobie za cel. Twierdzą także, że płeć celu nie ma znaczenia, nie traktują kobiet ulgowo. Talent bohaterów, Superlicealne Rodzeństwo, pokazuje jak bardzo są ze sobą zżyci, jak bardzo się rozumieją i jak świetnie współpracują. Przez długi czas byli w stanie udawać jedną osobę, dzięki czemu spora ilość osób zaczęła myśleć, że Isshiki Madarai jest nieśmiertelny chociaż było to nieprawdą. Zdolności Superlicealne Rodzeństwo Prawdziwym talentem braci jest bycie Superlicealnym Rodzeństwem. Ukazuje to jak bardzo są ze sobą zżyci, jak bardzo się rozumieją i jak świetnie współpracują. Przez długi czas byli w stanie udawać jedną osobę, dzięki czemu spora ilość osób zaczęła myśleć, że Isshiki Madarai jest nieśmiertelny chociaż było to nieprawdą. Superlicealni Ochroniarze Przez jakiś czas rodzeństwo ukrywało swój prawdziwy talent, podając się za jedną osobę o tytule Superlicealnego Ochroniarza. Dzięki swojemu podobieństwu i współpracy byli w stanie udawać Isshikiego Madarai oraz ochraniać cały samorząd szkolny, do czasu Tragedii Akademii. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęli szukać zemsty na sprawcy. Wyczulona Intuicja Bohaterowie twierdzą, że posiadają niezwykle dobrą intuicję. W light novel Danganronpa/Zero od początku podejrzewają Ryoko o zaangażowanie w Tragedię Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Przypuszczania braci okazują się być poprawne, gdyż Ryoko to druga osobowość Junko Enoshimy, osoby odpowiedzialnej za spowodowanie Tragedii. Historia 'Przeszłość' Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele o przeszłości bohaterów, urodzili się jako ośmioraczki z niesamowitą synchronizacją. W pewnym momencie swojego życia zostali przyjęci do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, zyskując tytuł Superlicealnego Rodzeństwa. Udawali jednak jedną osobę znaną jako Superlicealny Ochroniarz. Zostali również członkami samorządu uczniowskiego, chociaż pełnili bardziej rolę ochroniarzy innych członków. Po Tragedii Akademii zaczęli szukać zemsty na jej sprawcy. Chcieli pomścić martwych już przyjaciół, jednakże ich celem było także zaatakowanie sprawcy ze względu na to, że nie potraktował ich jak członków samorządu i nie kazał wziąć udziału w pierwszej morderczej grze. ''[[Danganronpa/Zero|'Danganronpa/Zero']] Tom 01 Rozdział 06 Gdy Ryoko ponownie znalazła się na placu głównym zastała tam jedynie notes i kałużę krwi, a ciało, którego szukała zniknęło w nieznany jej sposób. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna zauważa Mukuro Ikusabę, przebraną za Junko. Bohaterki zaczynają rozmawiać, jednak Ryoko nie skupia swojej uwagi na ich konwersacji do momentu w którym "Junko" grozi,że wyrwie jej język. Szybko jednak zaczyna się śmiać, niszcząc tym samym poważną atmosferę sytuacji. Następie "Junko" przedstawia się, jednocześnie stwierdzając, że to ona przekazała jej list, który kazał jej udać się na główny plac. Mówiąc to, zabrała notes leżący w kałuży krwi, po czym dodała, iż ciało osoby, którą właśnie zamordowała, zniknęło a sama "Junko" oczekuje pomocy od Ryoko. Zdezorientowana bohaterka nie ma zamiaru pomagać nikomu, zaczyna uciekać jednak "Junko" dogania ją niezwykle szybko. Następnie wyjawia Ryoko tożsamość zamordowanego członka komitetu sterującego, wspominając przy tym o Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Podczas rozmowy "Junko" zauważa, że jeden z braci Madarai je obserwuje. Gdy został zauważony ujawnia się, jednocześnie grożąc bohaterkom, ze względu na to, że Junko Enoshima była jego celem a Ryoko wziął za kogoś z nią związanego. "Junko" zaczyna z nim walczyć, przy czym szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na jej stronę. Podczas walki rozkazuje Ryoko zapisywać wszystko w notatniku. Po pokonaniu Isshikiego Madarai "Junko" ponownie zwraca się do Ryoko, mówiąc jej że różnica poziomów między nią a Isshikim jest zbyt duża, aby ten mógł ją kiedykolwiek pokonać. Ryoko zdaje się nie rozumieć tego, co właśnie usłyszała, jednak zanim zdążyła zapytać o cokolwiek "Junko" zniknęła, zostawiając ją z Isshikim. Zdezorientowana Ryoko spogląda na swój notatnik, jednocześnie mówiąc Isshikiemu, że nie ma nic wspólnego z Tragedią Akademii. Te słowa jednak sprawiają tylko, że wydaje się mu bardziej podejrzana. Przerażona dziewczyna zaczyna myśleć, że już za chwilę umrze. Zaczyna również myśleć o Yasuke oraz o tym, jak bardzo chciałaby spotkać go ponownie, przez co zapomniała o swoim strachu. Zauważając zmianę w jej zachowaniu, Isshiki zaczyna się od niej powoli oddalać. Ze zmienionym nastawianiem, Ryoko jest w stanie użyć swojego talentu, który był zapisany na pierwszej stronie jej notatnika. Bohaterka stwierdza, że "moc miłości" pozwoli jej ujść z życiem i ponownie zobaczyć Yasuke. Zdezorientowany Isshiki nie jest pewny, o kim Ryoko właściwie mówi, jednak zgadza się z twierdzeniem, że miłość posiada ogromną moc. Po usłyszeniu tych słów Ryoko zaczyna uciekać, co jej się udaje mimo tego, że Isshiki ścigał ją przez jakiś czas. Rozdziały 7-8 Ryoko udaje się unikać ataków Isshikiego, dzięki zapisywaniu wszystkich faktów dotyczących jego zachowania w swoim notesie i analizowaniu ich. Bohaterka daje radę przed nim uciekać, zdeterminowany Isshiki nie poddaje się jednak tak łatwo. na Rozdziały 9-11 Po długim ściganiu Ryoko Isshiki domyślił się, że w jej notatniku musi znajdować się informacja, dzięki której bohaterka jest w stanie tak długo unikać jego ataków. Zagania bohaterkę do nieoświetlonej szopy, w której jednak Ryoko dostaje przewagę, dzięki czemu jest w stanie oszukać Isshikiego. Bohaterka zrzuciła półki, które następnie spadły uderzając Isshkiego w głowę. Przed utraceniem przytomności powiedział jednak bohaterce, że wciąż ma "asa w rękawie". W tym momencie do szkopy wszedł jeden z jego braci, który rzucił się na Ryoko, próbując ją obezwładnić. Sytuacja odegrała się jednak zupełnie inaczej, prawdziwa Junko Enoshima na krótką chwilę przebudziła się, zastępując Ryoko i złamała rękę jednemu z braci Isshikiego, następnie złamała mu również kark, jednocześnie uśmiercając go. W tym czasie Ryoko nie wiedząc, co właśnie się stało, widzi halucynacje przedstawiające Junko Enoshimę. Bohaterka określa jej twarz jako znajomą, Junko z kolei przedstawia się i stwierdza, że jest prawdziwą Superlicealną Rozpaczą, po czym zaczyna śmiać się maniakalnie. Na zakończenie, dodaje, że już całkiem niedługo Ryoko sobie o niej przypomni. Tracąc przytomność, Ryoko po raz kolejny słyszy głos Junko, która mówi, że przy ich kolejnym spotkaniu zabije ją we właściwy sposób. Tom 02 Rozdział 03 Do laboratorium w którym znajdowali się Makoto i Ryoko wchodzi Misshiki, rzucając się na Makoto. Stwierdza, iż jest jednym z członków samorządu uczniowskiego, oraz że chce zemścić się za to, co stało się z resztą osób należących do niego. Przerażona Ryoko, próbuje wytłumaczyć, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym Misshiki właściwie mówi, oraz że tym bardziej nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Bohater jednak stwierdza, że tłumaczenia Ryoko są niezwykle podejrzane. Dziewczyna szybko pokazuje mu swój notatnik, mówiąc przy tym, że jest to dowód na to, iż mówi prawdę. Słowa bohaterki jeszcze bardziej irytują Misshikiego, który zaczyna krzyczeć, że to niczego nie dowodzi, jednocześnie stwierdzając, iż Ryoko może współpracować z osobą odpowiedzialną za Tragedię Akademii. Nagle Misshiki przypomina sobie o Makoto. Następnie zaczyna grozić, że zabije Makoto poprzez zmiażdżenie jego głowy, jeżeli Ryoko go nie posłucha. Misshiki czeka na decyzję bohaterki, podczas gdy Makoto szepcząc, błaga ją o pomoc. Ostatecznie bohaterka odpowiada, że Makoto ma strasznego pecha, gdyż ta nie ma zamiaru mu pomagać, bo cała sytuacja nie ma z nią nic wspólnego. Misshiki, chcąc dotrzymać słowa, próbuje zabić bohatera, jednak nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawia się Mukuro, która ratuje Makoto, pokonując Mishikiego. Dziewczyna szybko słyszy słowa podziękowania od Makoto, lekko zawstydzona mówi, iż jedynie pomogła znajomemu z klasy, gdyż była w pobliżu. Po tych słowach, między trójką bohaterów zapada niezręczna cisza, jednak Ryoko nie przejmując się nią, znów zaczyna myśleć o Yasuke. Rozdział 10 Czwarty z Braci Madarai spotyka Ryoko i Kyoko w laboratorium Yasuke. Z początku Ryoko jest niezwykle zdezorientowana, gdyż wiele razy już widziała jak Isshiki został pokonany jednak za każdym razem wraca jakby nic się nie stało. Słysząc słowa bohaterki "Isshiki" mówi, iż jest on nieśmiertelny. Kyoko jednak tłumaczy dziewczynie, że jego nieśmiertelność to tylko przykrywka. Widząc, że Kyoko rozgryzła już wszystko "Isshiki" postanawia wyjawić swój sekret. Do pokoju wchodzi piąty z braci, Sasshiki. Kyoko wyjaśnia, iż wszyscy bracia są do siebie niezwykle podobni przez co są uznawani za jedną i tą samą osobę. Chwile później w pokoju pojawia się szósty z braci, Rosshiki. Ryoko zostaje wypchnięta na korytarz, na którym czekają Shisshiki oraz Yasshiki. Spanikowana bohaterka decyduje się uciec przez okno prowadzące do szkolnego ogrodu. Za dziewczyną podąża czwórka braci, piąty z nich, Rosshiki, zostaje z tyłu aby zająć się Kyoko. Nagle pojawia się Mukuro, która zatrzymuje czwórkę braci, mówiąc im aby zostawili Ryoko w spokoju. Odmawiają, twierdząc, że chcą się zemścić za to, co stało się ze szkolnym samorządem. Mukuro stara się ich przekonać, mówiąc, iż nie chce więcej ofiar. Słysząc to, Yasshiki pyta, czy wie ona, co stało się z trójką ich najstarszych braci. Bohaterka jednak nie odpowiada, a gdy bracia wspólnie zamierzają się na nią rzucić, ta obezwładnia i zabija każdego z nich. Rozdział 16 Śmierci wszystkich braci Madarai nie zostały ujawnione, personel Akademii Szczytu Nadziei próbował to ukryć, mówiąc, że zostali oni wyrzuceni. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Jeden z braci pojawia się w tle wraz z Ryoko oraz Yasuke. Ciekawostki * Ich nazwisko, Madarai (斑井) w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "Dobre nakropienie". * "Isshiki" (一式) zapisane jest za pomocą znaków "一" oraz "式", które oznaczają kolejno "jeden" lub "pierwszy" oraz "ceremonia". Imiona braci różnią się jedynie pierwszym znakiem a imię każdego kolejnego rozpoczyna znakiem oznaczającym następną liczbę. * W Light Novel Danganronpa IF, Junko Enoshima udawała, że Monokuma został przejęty przez Superlicealnego Hakera o imieniu Besshiki Madarai. ** Pierwszy ze znaków za pomocą, którego jest zapisane imię "Besshiki" (別式) oznacza "dodatkowy" lub "kolejny". "Besshiki Madarai" oznacza więc "kolejny Madarai". * Wygląd braci Madarai może być nawiązaniem do Orochimaru, jednego z antagonistów serii Naruto. en:The Madarai Brothers ru:Братья Мадарай Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa/Zero